


I Can Tell That We Are Gonna Be Friends

by benicemurphy



Category: Free!
Genre: Catboy Nanase Haruka, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogboy Tachibana Makoto, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, NOW WITH FAN ART!, dogboy POV, makoto's excited tail, purring haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benicemurphy/pseuds/benicemurphy
Summary: Mako is so excited when Sousuke-san tells him that Rin-san is bringing his new catboy over to play! He justknowsthat Haru-chan is going to be his new best friend!





	I Can Tell That We Are Gonna Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schnooglepuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnooglepuffs/gifts).



> This is for you, Maz! I hope you like it! It was definitely an interesting new challenge, and I appreciate the opportunity to write it!

Mako knew it would be a good day when he heard that a new friend was coming over. Sousuke-san didn’t bring a lot of friends over, but Mako always liked all of Sousuke-san’s friends, even ones he’d never met before! All friends were good friends, and Mako couldn’t wait to meet another one!

Rin-san had been over plenty of times before, and Mako liked him, of course, but Mako was also often lonely when Rin-san came over. Sousuke-san and Rin-san liked to lock themselves in Sousuke-san’s room, and Mako was never allowed in. That was okay, he guessed, because he understood very well what was going on in there and he really had no interest in being there when it happened, but it didn’t stop the feelings of loneliness when he had to sit in the living room or his own room by himself and wait for someone to come talk to him.

Currently, Rin-san was on his way with his new catboy, Haru-chan. Sousuke-san had told him earlier to give Haru-chan his space, because catboys took a little longer to warm up to people than the other dogboys he had met in the past. Even though he hadn’t met one yet, Mako _loved_ catboys; they were always so beautiful and graceful, and they could do really cool things with their ears that dogboys couldn’t do.

Mako was _very_ excited to finally meet a catboy in person, but he was also very nervous. He had bathed earlier to make sure that he smelled nice and that his hair, ears, and tail were nice and clean. Although no one ever commented on his scent, he was sometimes self-conscious that he smelled a bit too much like a dog. He blamed his hyper-sensitive nose; apparently full-humans weren’t able to pick up scents the way dogboys could, so they probably truly didn’t notice, but if catboys could smell the same way dogboys could, he definitely didn’t want to make a bad first impression.

Soon, the doorbell rang, and Mako did his best to wait patiently in the living room. His leg bounced where he sat on the sofa, nerves and excitement and a little self-consciousness making him restless. Sousuke-san strolled to the door in the lazy way he always did, and Mako made sure to keep his head turned so as to not intrude on their privacy as Sousuke-san greeted Rin-san.

“So, where is he?” came the rumble of Sousuke-san’s deep voice.

Mako turned in time to see Rin-san roll his eyes. “He won’t come any closer,” he said. “He never does what I say.”

Sousuke-san chuckled. “I told you not to get a catboy. I don’t know what possessed you when you know cats hate you. Even cat-human hybrids.”

“Shut up,” Rin-san grumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. “They don’t hate me.”

At that moment, another person came sauntering through the door. He pushed past Rin-san in a way that made him bare his unsettling teeth, but the new person didn’t seem fazed. Mako felt his tail begin to wag wildly as he took in the sight of his new friend.

He really was truly beautiful, from his long, long legs all the way up to his adorable pointy ears. He was the absolute picture of nonchalance. His tail flicked lazily back and forth as he took in the new environment. Mako itched to get up and run to him, to greet him and welcome him and ask him what he wanted to do first now that they were best friends, but he remembered Sousuke-san’s warnings and waited for Haru-chan to come to him.

“Well,” came Rin-san’s low rumble from the doorway, “I gotta get going. Thanks again for taking him in. I’ll see you in a few days.”

“No problem, babe,” said Sousuke-san. “I’m sure he and Mako will get along fine. Call me when you’re settled at the hotel.”

“I will.” Mako smirked at Rin-san’s sniffle before he kissed Sousuke-san goodbye. Rin-san cried over _everything_. Mako used to feel sad when he cried, but eventually he learned from Sousuke-san that Rin-san cried all the time and that Mako shouldn’t worry about it because it wasn’t always a bad thing.

Haru-chan continued to wander around before coming to a stop directly across from Mako. He stood in front of the couch and blinked down at him where he stood. His tail was no longer flicking, but was wrapped closely to one leg. His cat ears twitched when the front door closed, and then again when Sousuke-san disappeared into his room and closed that door, too, but otherwise he didn’t move. He just stood there and… looked at Mako.

Mako’s bushy tail was thumping hard against the back of the couch now. He sat and stared back, fingers fidgeting on his lap, muscles twitching with the effort to stay still and _not touch_ … but he wanted to. He really, _really_ wanted to.

Finally, Haru-chan gave him one slow blink, then gracefully curled himself onto the couch beside Mako. Mako took that as his cue to initiate their friendship and turned to face his guest.

“Hello.” He gave Haru-chan his biggest, brightest smile. “I’m so happy you’re here.” Haru-chan blinked again without a word, but allowed his posture to relax. “You’re very pretty,” Mako said before he could stop himself. One of Haru’s ears twitched, and he turned his head away, but Mako could see that he was blushing slightly and was fighting back a small smile.

“Thanks,” he mumbled — the first word Mako had heard him speak. His voice was low and soft, soothing in a way that made him want to curl up next to him and listen to him talk forever.

Mako’s tail continued to wag, his face heating up in embarrassment over the mushy thought. He’d only just met Haru-chan, but he could already tell he wanted to be around him forever.

“Haru-chan,” Haru-chan turned to give him an adorable slit-eyed glare, his ears lying back on his head and an adorable pout on his lips. “Oh, sorry,” Mako said. “I thought that was your name.”

“It is,” Haru-chan huffed. “I just hate it. It makes me feel like a kitten. I’m a person, too.” Mako nodded solemnly. He knew how it was to be treated more like a dog than a person, just because he was a hybrid. Sousuke-san was a good owner who treated him like his own person first, but before he’d met Sousuke-san, his previous owners had acted like he was all parts dog and no parts person, and he hadn’t liked that at all.

“Okay,” he said, “what should I call you?” Haru-chan considered him for a moment as if he wasn’t sure if Mako were serious or not. Mako just smiled back at him. He really was very pretty, especially when he scrunched up his very cute nose.

“Just Haru,” he finally said. _Haru_. Mako took a mental note and nodded at him with a big, happy smile. Haru was his new friend, his _beautiful_ new friend, and he would do anything Haru asked!

“Okay Haru, do you want to play?” Haru shrugged. He didn’t seem to talk much, but that was okay. Mako was happy to be around him anyway. “I can just turn on the TV if you’d rather relax,” Mako offered instead. Haru nodded, and his tail flicked once. Mako wasn’t sure exactly what that meant, but Haru seemed relaxed, so it must have been a good thing.

He turned on the TV and flicked through channels, watching Haru’s expression until it looked like he was interested in something. To Mako’s surprise, it was a cooking channel competition show.

“You like cooking?” Haru turned to look at Mako and nodded his head yes. “Do you get to cook often?”

Haru turned back to the TV. “Sometimes. Usually just when I’m alone. Rin doesn’t eat fish. He always wants meat.”

Mako frowned. “You don’t like meat?”

“Fish is better.”

Mako smiled then instead. “You’re very cute,” he said. Haru’s face flushed, and he turned his head away again.

“Why do you keep saying stuff like that?” he asked.

Mako couldn’t resist the urge to scoot a little closer. “Because it’s true!” he said. Haru said nothing and kept his eyes on the TV, but he slumped a little into Mako’s side. Mako’s heart fluttered. His tail thumped embarrassingly on the couch.

Haru smirked. “You seem excited.”

Mako’s own face flushed in return. How embarrassing! Sometimes he wished he didn’t show his emotions so clearly. “I’m just happy,” he said.

“Why?” Haru asked. He was clearly fighting down a smile. Mako knew Haru already knew the answer to the question, but his heart sped up a little faster at the idea that Haru might be flirting with him. He cleared his throat and leaned a little bit closer so that they were practically snuggling on the couch.

“I’m just… happy,” he said. “This is nice.”

Haru just _hmm’d_ in agreement.

They sat like that for a while, watching the show (which was apparently a marathon) and getting more into the competition. Mako didn’t really care who won, but Haru seemed to have strong opinions about it, which only grew with each new episode they watched, so Mako pulled for the chef that Haru liked best. He didn’t have it in him to hope anyone was voted off, though; if it were up to him, they would all be winners.

After a while, Mako found himself fully cuddled with Haru on the couch. One arm was resting across Haru’s shoulders while the other lay innocently on his own lap. His fingers twitched with the urge to touch, but he didn’t. He knew that if he gave it time, Haru would come to him. He couldn’t push for it.

As he was thinking it, Haru turned and nuzzled into the nook between his shoulder and neck. Mako trailed his fingers up and down Haru’s arm softly. It was a simple touch, but the casual intimacy made his heart swell. After a few moments he heard a soft rumbling coming from Haru, and realized with delight that the boy was _purring_ .

Mako was _elated_. He had never been around a catboy before, but he knew that they tended not to trust easily. Purring was a sign that Haru was comfortable around him, and apparently he enjoyed Mako’s touch so much that it caused that sort of reaction in him. He willed his tail not to wag so that it wouldn’t give him away. It was extremely difficult, but somehow he managed. He was determined not to do anything that would make Haru stop purring. It was soothing and comforting and very, _very_ cute.

The episode they were watching ended, and Haru’s chef was still in the game. Mako had to admit that even though he didn’t usually enjoy sitting still for so long, watching the competition show with Haru was actually pretty fun. He got cranky when someone prepared something the wrong way and nodded approvingly when someone chose an ingredient he particularly liked. Mako was positive that Haru had no idea how precious his reactions were, and he was also positive that Haru would not appreciate being called _precious_ .

Haru’s eyes flicked up at him during the next commercial break. “You keep staring at me,” he said matter-of-factly.

Mako had no idea what to say. He had absolutely been staring, because it was very hard _not_ to stare at Haru. Haru was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and after only one afternoon with him, he was starting to feel a bit smitten, if he were honest with himself.

Haru waited for his response, gaze unwavering.

“Um,” Mako said. His pulse was hammering again under Haru’s unblinking stare. Was that a catboy thing? Or was Haru just very good at staring contests? “I, uh…” He swallowed hard, still unsure how to answer.

“Are you nervous?” Haru asked. His voice was even lower than before, just a murmur that made Mako want to lean in so as to not miss anything Haru said.

“Yeah,” he answered. There was no point in denying it. He was sure it was written all over his face.

Haru turned his body so that he was fully pressed with his front to Mako’s side. “Why?” He eyes dropped to Mako’s lips, and Mako’s mouth suddenly felt very dry. He felt like he was under some sort of spell with Haru’s big blue eyes boring into his.

“You’re gorgeous,” he said.

“You keep saying that,” Haru replied. “I don’t think you’ve ever seen yourself.”

Mako’s eyes blew wide open. Haru thought _he_ was gorgeous? How could that be? Haru was the most graceful, elegant creature to ever walk the Earth. Mako was just a dogboy with floppy ears. What could he offer someone like Haru?

Haru must have been able to read his expression, because his own suddenly turned serious.

“Mako, you really are gorgeous. You know that, don’t you?” Mako swallowed but did not respond.

Haru rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll just have to prove it to you.”

And with that, Mako found himself with a lapful of catboy. He was so close; their bodies were pressed together, and his scent was entirely intoxicating. “Haru,” he breathed. He couldn’t think of anything else to say. He was starting to feel lightheaded from the beat of his heart and the sensation of Haru on his lap.

Haru did not waste any more time on words. His cat ears flicked again and Mako’s eyes were drawn to the motion. They looked so soft. He wanted to touch them — wanted to touch all of Haru, really, and with a thrill realized it was probably okay to do that, at least a little. He brought his hands up to rest on Haru’s waist, and Haru gave a tiny smile in return. It felt like winning the jackpot.

Mako’s pulse thundered as Haru drew closer. He could feel Haru’s soft breath on his lips, so close he could practically taste it. Just as their lips were about to meet, Haru stopped. The anticipation was driving Mako crazy, and Haru seemed to know it. He flicked his eyes up to Mako’s from where they had drifted shut and flashed him an extremely enticing smirk. Mako hesitated only a second before taking that as the invitation it was and closing the distance between them.

It was an _amazing_ kiss. It took everything in him to keep it slow and sensual when all he wanted was to push Haru down onto the sofa and worship him. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Haru’s slim, tight body and pulled him as close to himself as possible. He dragged one hand up into Haru’s silky hair, smooth and soft like fur, and tangled his fingers in it. Haru hummed softly into the kiss and pressed even closer, arms wrapping around Mako’s neck as he kissed him languidly.

Mako was in Heaven. He never wanted it to end; he could kiss Haru until his dying breath, and even then, it would be a happy one.

Of course, it was then that his traitorous tail started whacking noisily against the couch again, and Haru broke the kiss with an adorable chuckle that he immediately tried to hide in Mako’s neck. Mako could feel his human ears heating up, but he couldn’t find it in himself to feel anything less than totally elated with Haru’s smile pressed into his skin.

“I thought catboys were supposed to be aloof,” he teased. “You seem pretty friendly to me.”

Haru nipped his neck in retaliation. “Shut up.” Mako could feel his pout, but he knew Haru wasn’t really offended. He was sweet, and lovely, and maybe a bit misunderstood, but anyone who thought Haru was uncaring or anything less than perfect must not know him very well at all.

Mako squeezed him a little tighter and scratched behind his ears with the hand still tangled in his hair. At once Haru started purring again, and Mako could feel it rumble in his whole body where Haru was pressed tightly to him.

<3

Later, Sousuke would walk to in to find them in that exact position, Haru sound asleep with his face tucked into Mako’s neck, Mako’s arms wrapped around him to hold him in place.

It was a good thing he had already been thinking about asking Rin to move in with him. It looked like he may need to do that sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thank yous and shout-outs to [Svana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika) for being my wonderful beta and [Ten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetenthtenbeingofTen) for the gorgeous art! <3 <3


End file.
